


Casino Monarchy

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: The Quest for Q [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, Crack, Las Vegas, M/M, MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April, Meta, zombie burlesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: MI6 Cafe Choose Your Own Adventure April!The quest continues...We enter into#12 - Casino Monarchy:Write about the characters going on an adventureJames and Alec arrive at Vegas-by-the-sea and have themselves a romp!
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: The Quest for Q [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690834
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Casino Monarchy

**Casino Monarchy**

By the map, it was a long sea journey East and then North to their next destination, but in the manner of dreams, it took almost no time at all before they were floating into the harbour of a city that looked like...

“Las Vegas,” James finally said.

Alec shrugged. “It’s labeled Casino Monarchy, so...yes?”

“I’d have expected Montenegro or Monaco.”

They drifted up to a dock and the dockmaster sauntered over to greet them. “Welcome to Vegas-by-the-sea! Moorage fees are a million upfront, and a million per day.”

James controlled his face, though he knew his irritation was obvious to Alec. “That...”

“...won’t be necessary,” Alec interjected smoothly, giving James a little push onto the dock. Behind them, the yacht dwindled back into its speedboat form, then shrunk further into a canoe, a surfboard, and finally into a cheerful red and white life preserver which Alec plucked out of the water and hung on the nearest hook.

The dockmaster shrugged. “Works for me — enjoy the city, gentlemen.”

As the man sauntered off whistling, James turned to Alec. “I’m impressed. You really _are_ good at dreamsharing.”

Alec grinned. “I just know how to have fun, luchik moy.”

“Are you implying I don’t?”

“If the implication fits...” Alec waggled an eyebrow at him and then scanned the waterfront, a thoughtful grin spreading across his face. “Vegas is fun. And the directions _are_ to have an adventure...”

James shook his head and grinned back. “Then we’d best get on with it.”

Alec beamed like a deranged six-year old and dragged him into the streets.

“We haven’t even done anything yet!” Alec protested as they were herded into a dim bar at gunpoint.

“The ‘yet’ is probably not helpful,” James commented, hands in the air.

“Besides,” an amused female voice added, “you’ve been here for longer than five minutes. You _must_ have done _something_ already.”

“Eve!” Alec grinned as he turned. Moneypenny sauntered out of the shadows by the bar, dressed to kill in an elegant and snug bejeweled ensemble — a shoulderless top and long flowing silken trousers — that drew a wolf whistle from Alec.

James rolled his eyes. “Are these _your_ minions?” he asked, watching the deferential body language of the men with guns.

“Eve, what did you do?” Alec demanded with delight, dropping his hands to his hips. One of the gunmen tensed but Moneypenny waved him off. James slowly lowered his own hands.

“It took so long for you boys to get here, and I got bored,” she shrugged.

“Eve,” James said sternly. “Did you take over the Vegas mob while you were waiting for us?”

“Not all of it. There are still some pockets of opposition.” She pouted. “I didn’t have _that_ much time.”

Alec pulled her into a bear hug. “James, I’m so _proud_ of our little girl!”

“Trevelyan,” she said, muffled against his shoulder. “Let go of me before I’m forced to knife you.”

James subdued his smirk as Alec stepped away smartly. “Eve, why are you here?”

“M didn’t really trust you two not to just faff about in here. Apparently, Alec has quite a reputation to do with dreamsharing...” She rolled her eyes at Alec’s faux-shocked look. “And I landed here rather than wherever you boys were. How are you doing so far?”

“Two objectives down, this is the third.” James frowned. “Q’s at risk; did he really think we’d put forth less than our best effort?”

Alec snorted into the glass of vodka he’d magically wrangled from the bartender. “That’s not it at all, James, although that’s likely how she presented it to M.” He smirked at her and raised the glass in salute. “She just wanted in on the adventure.”

Moneypenny shrugged at James’ eyebrow. “I’ve read more fanfic than either of you, by far. I’ve even written some, which is more than you can say.”

Alec draped himself over James from behind, resting his chin on James’ shoulder. “What do you write?” he asked curiously.

“You probably wouldn’t like it, Trevelyan. Think gender-swapped MI6.”

Alec made a thoughtful noise. “Willowy and big-eyed Q all awkward and adorable in cardigans and long skirts and glasses, with tousled hair everywhere?”

Moneypenny rolled her eyes. “God, you’re predictable.”

“Aww. So, no?”

She sniffed primly. “Fem!Q moonlights as a dominatrix and assassin, I’ll have you know, so the shy awkwardness is all a cover.”

James gave Alec a nudge of his hip at the predatory growl he let out. “Why in any world would you think that wouldn’t appeal to Alec?”

She grinned. “Oh, not that part. I figured he might mind being written as a young and bumbling Russian country girl, newly recruited into MI6 as an administrative professional. Granted, young Alexa has a tendency to resort to Molotov cocktails at inappropriate times, but there’s hope she’ll respond to training.”

She raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly as James held on to Alec for support while he laughed. “Funny thing, Q had a very similar reaction. Come now, agents, Vegas-by-the-sea awaits!”

“I thought you’d taken over the mob!” James shouted as they soared over parts of the Strip on a zipline. Alec was picking off rooftop snipers with a rifle and his accuracy, even while swinging from the zipline harness, was making James’ trousers fit a little too snugly. 

“ _Most_ of it, I said! I clearly remember mentioning pockets of opposition!” Eve cleared the street below of gunmen and reloaded her pistol.

Alec snorted between shots. “Sloppy work, Eve...”

“Oi! Trevelyan! That is _definitely_ the pot talking to the kettle, Mr If-I-Burn-Everything-To-The-Ground-There’s-No-Evidence!”

“Coming up to the landing pad,” James warned. “Still clear, but let’s not dawdle, hmm?”

“Head to the Miracle Mile,” Moneypenny directed crisply. “I’ve got allies there.”

“A zombie burlesque show?” James demanded in an incredulous whisper as they stood in the entrance to the theatre. On the stage, several scantily clad zombies were waving fake human limbs and doing a vulgar bump-and-grind. Alec was beaming like a deranged six-year old presented with a bowl full of candy.

Moneypenny gave them both a shove down the side aisle, slipping through the backstage entrance and waving at a zombie in a ragged smoking jacket. “Just passing through, Zenoch!” she called softly. He waved them on with a toothy smile and slipped out into the theatre to run interference.

A shaggy looking male zombie with long curly hair stepped over just as the audience started screaming amid gunfire. “We got this, sweetie. Take the SUV.” He tossed the keys to her and pulled a revolver from his waistband.

“Thanks, love.” She touched her lips lightly to his cheek, careful not to smear his makeup, and paused by a tray of plastic shot glasses filled with something violently and radioactively green.

James eyed Moneypenny with alarm as she picked one up and swirled it out of the plastic with her tongue. “Jello shots for the audience,” she explained with a grin, handing one each to James and Alec. “It’s traditional.”

Alec laughed gleefully and sucked his down, grabbing two more before heading for the back door to check for ambushes.

James shook his head with a rueful smile, licking it out of the glass with a skillful twist of his tongue that made Eve raise an appreciative eyebrow.

“To the SUV,” he said with a quirk of his lips.

As they rattled into the desert, windshield dotted with bullet holes, rear fender dragging and missing one passenger door, Alec let out a wail that startled them all.

“We’re leaving Vegas and I didn’t even get to gamble!”

**Author's Note:**

> luchik moy (my sunbeam)


End file.
